Castiel Summers
Castiel Summers (b. August 17, 2034) is a mutant and a Shi'ar. He is the son of Jason Summers, and the grandson of Vulcan and Warbird. He is a member the Generation X. He is an jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is ?. Castiel is a member of the Summers family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Cas is an Omega-level mutant. As such he has displayed the following abilities: Energy Absorption: Cas can absorb any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is not yet known if he can absorb energy for various effects i.e. increase strength. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy, although potentially infinite, had their limits. Energy Manipulation: The ability to psionically tap and manipulate an unknown form of energy for various effects. His ability to wield energy seems to be infinite. Castiel can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum. *''Variable Energy Blasts:'' Cas can generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He generates these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *''Flight:'' Cas is able to fly and levitate using his powers. *''Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis:'' Cas can solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs can be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *''Energy Detection:'' He is capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This includes other mutants with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. *''Energy Self-Sustenance:'' He also appears to be capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seems to be limited, as if he doesn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly depleted until he does. Also shown capable of regenerating from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. Psionic Resistance: Cas has proven highly resistant to psionic attacks. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Cas is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: After training with his father and the Shi'ar, and being the son of Jason and the grandson of Vulcan, Cas has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Cas has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Castiel holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training with the Shi'ar Guard, and as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Cas is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and on the Shi'ar Planet, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Cas is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, French and Spanish; he has extensive knowledge of German and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutōs, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Class 800lbs-25tons: Cas possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) about 20 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Cas carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Cas carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Leo, and he was born in the Year of the Tiger. *He is named after the angel, Castiel, who is one of his grandfather's closest friends. Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Shi'ars Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Summers family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2034 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:House of Cyclops Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Royalty Category:Lightning Release users Category:Wind Release users